Various applications exist for the separation of gaseous mixtures. For example, the separation of nitrogen from atmospheric air can provide a highly concentrated source of oxygen. These various applications include the provision of elevated concentrations of oxygen for medical patients and flight personnel. Hence, it is desirable to provide systems that separate gaseous mixtures to provide a concentrated product gas, such as a breathing gas with a concentration of oxygen.
Several existing product gas or oxygen concentrators, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,990, 5,906,672, 5,917,135, and 5,988,165 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/258,480 filed Oct. 25, 2005, which are commonly assigned to Invacare Corporation of Elyria, Ohio and fully incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes. In general, these concentrators produce concentrated oxygen by passing pressurized ambient air through one of a pair of pressure swing adsorption sieve beds. The sieve beds contain Zeolite media. Zeolite is a clay-like substance that is processed to form small holes in the media pellets. As ambient air passes over the Zeolite, nitrogen atoms are trapped in the holes leaving oxygen mixed with small amounts of other gases found in the air such as argon, neon, and xenon. Typically the oxygen content of air produced by a concentrator consists of about 95% oxygen. As more air is treated by the sieve bed the holes in the media pellets become clogged with nitrogen atoms and eventually will no longer effectively remove nitrogen from the air. Prior to this exhaustion of Zeolite, the concentrator switches operation to the other sieve bed and flushes the exhausted bed with concentrated gas from the newly activated bed. This cycling of active sieve beds continues during operation of the concentrator.